True Appreciation
by HeartsOnYourWrists
Summary: Tokio Hotel fic. Bill doesn't feel loved. What the fans love is the mask he's wearing, the make up caked on his face. When will someone truly understand his true self? When will someone appreciate him for who he is?
1. Silent Treatment

Note: Just like the other Tokio Hotel fics, I don't owe them. Only the plot belongs to me. This is the first chapter. The next one will be out soon. :D

* * *

"Hey Tom. Bill's awfully quiet today. Is anything wrong with him?" Georg said. Tom turned to look at his brother. There he was, at the back of the bus, sitting alone, looking out the window. "Ask him, stupid." Gustav said. Tom rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay." He replied, walking to Bill's seat.

The younger twin made no reaction when Tom flopped down beside him. "So, ummm, Bill. What's with the silence?" Tom asked, looking at his brother. Bill shook his head, gaze still fixed on the scenery outside. His melting brown eyes followed the people who were walking on the streets. Tom looked outside, wondering what was so interesting about the outside. Not amused, he looked at Bill again. "Bill, is something troubling you?" He asked, concerned. "Nein." The other said softly, voice softer than a whisper. Tom was confused. "You sure?" He asked once more, just to confirm everything. Bill nodded his head, his black hair bouncing up and down slowly. "Alright then. If you have anything you want me to know, or you want someone to talk to, I'm always here. Okay?" Tom said, patting the silent one on his shoulder. Bill remained silent, still watching people go by.

"How was it? Is he okay?" Gustav asked. Tom shrugged. "You're useless." Georg said, rolling his eyes. "I asked him, but, he kept quiet." Tom said defensively. "Whatever." The Gs said, voices in unison.

The bus reached the hotel. One by one, the boys carried their luggage and got off the bus. "Finally! Some rest!" Tom said in relief, entering the hotel.

Bill entered his room quietly, leaving the rest of the band confused and worried. "What's wrong with Bill?" Gustav mouthed to Tom. "I don't know!" He mouthed back. Georg just rolled his eyes upon seeing the silent conversation both of them were having. The three of them then retreated to their rooms.

Tom threw his luggage onto the bed. It landed with a soft, "poof". He sighed loudly. "What the hell is wrong with Bill?" He mumbled angrily to himself. He groaned, feeling useless because he couldn't do anything, or find out why his brother was so listless. Irritated and frustrated, he decided to talk things out with Bill. He adjusted his cap, took a deep breath and headed for Bill's room.


	2. Confessions From Deep Down

Note: This is the last chapter! Yeah, I know it's short. Heh. Enjoy. :D

* * *

Tom knocked on the door. The younger twin opened it, shocked and surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly. "To find out what's wrong with you." Tom replied, entering his brother's room.

Both of them sat down on the bed, awkward silence in the atmosphere. Remembering his purpose of approaching Bill, Tom broke the quietness. "I know something's wrong. You can't fool me." He said. Bill remained silent, looking down at his feet. Tom put his hand on his brother's. "Bill, you need to tell me what's wrong." He added. The other removed his hand, folding his arms. Tom realized his persuasion's not working. He sighed heavily and got up. Tom gave up. He couldn't stand it when he couldn't get an answer. He hated silence.

"Tomi." Bill called out, when the older twin was about to leave the room. His hand was already on the cold and shiny door knob. Tom turned around, relieved that Bill finally called his name, after all the persuasion. The dreadlocked twin sat beside his twin, waiting for Bill to spill out all he had to say.

"Take your time. I can wait." Tom said, not wanting to rush his brother. He didn't want Bill to feel that he was interrogating him.

"I'm sorry." Bill whispered, tears on the verge of streaming down his cheeks.

Tom smiled and hugged his twin. Bill, comforted, laid his hands on Tom's back as well.

"It's alright. I've never blamed you." Tom said, as he felt Bill's warm tears landing on his large shirt.

Bill sniffed.

"I'm just so, confused." He said, not willing to let Tom go.

"About?" Tom asked, rubbing his brother's back.

"My identity. I want to know who I am."

Tom remained silent, surprised at the deep reply he received.

"You're Bill. Bill Kaulitz."

Bill shook his head upon hearing his name.

"The fans love my makeup. They don't appreciate the real me. I don't even know who I am anymore." He said, letting out soft sobs.

Tom hugged the crying twin tighter. It hurt him to know the torment Bill's going through.

"One moment I'm angry, then I feel like crying and a few seconds later, I just burst out laughing. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." Bill said, gripping onto his brother's shirt tightly, forming wrinkles on it.

Tom didn't know what to say. He didn't have a problem with his personality before. He was, Tom all along.

"Bill, I'm sorry." The older twin apologized, letting go.

Bill stared at him.

"What for?" He asked, drying his tears with his hand.

"I can't help. I'm useless. I'm not fit to be your elder brother."

Bill shook his head.

"Tomi, you've done enough. I just needed a listening ear. You've done your job. You're the best brother anyone could have." Bill said, laying his hands on the other twin's shoulders.

Tom sighed. He was still not convinced. After all, he didn't make Bill feel better.

"You're not useless." Bill added.

The masculine twin looked up. It was what Tom wanted to hear. Something positive and sincere. Not the frequent praises he receive from the paparazzi. All of them are bootlickers.

"I know what you're thinking about, Tomi. Trust me, you're not useless." Bill said, sensing that Tom wasn't persuaded.

The older twin smiled.

"Thanks. That's all I need to know." He said.

Both of them sighed in relief, glad to know that everything's fine again.

"Bill." Tom mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that, I'll still love you even if you ditch all your makeup."

The younger twin laughed.

"I know. I'll love you even if you're useless." He said.

Both of them laughed, putting the day's problem to an end.


End file.
